Data will be collected on cystinosis patients in the us and other countries. Defined outcome measures will be analyzed. Goals of the databank are to monitor the long term effectiveness of cystagon, track medical and adverse events, monitor cystine levels, drug doses, patient follow-up appointments and supplies of cystagon. Cystine levels on family members and results from prenatal and placenta testing will be store for analysis.